Akatsuki Holiday
by Certified Insane
Summary: The Akatsuki go on strike until Pein lets them have a holiday!
1. Strike

**SF4E: Don't forget to review! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssse! Poor Pein. I pitty him so...**

**I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki! Except Kisame he's mine!-Joking (Please don't sue me!)**

**Any ideas are welcome! Please have a look at my other Fic's as well!**

* * *

Pein was at his wits end. All the Akatsuki were bach at the HQ now and not a single pair had managed to bring back with them anything of use. What was even worse was that they had all decided to go on strike! The reason why? They wanted a fing Holiday! 

Oh crap! Pein thought to himself. Whith all this effin and jeffin he'd started to sound like Hidan! The horror!

And while Pein sat there trying to decide whether he should let them have a holiday or not and at the same time questioning his sanity; the Akatsuki members were deciding where they wanted to go.

"Somewhere with a beach!" Was Kisames want.

"With nice, hot sunshine! It helps my leaves produce Aloe Vera. Which in turn is good for my skin!" Zetsus.

"Sun! Are you kidding!? I might ruin my beutiful, pale complexion by: Getting. A. Tan!!!" Was Itachis horrified response to Zetsus idea.

"You wimp! It's called suncream!" Was Deidara's snappy response. He then proceeded to mutter about 'Self absorbed, stupid, retarted Mr Got no Brains Uchihas.'

"I wants a beach too! Can I make a sandcastle with you Kisame-senpai?! If I make one with Deidara it'll probably explode..."

"I want a place with a fing beach too. I am actualy smart enough to remember that wonderful fing creation called suncream-" Itachi: "Hn." "-so my pale complexion wont darken. Although; I think I would look fing damn sexy with a tan..." Was of course Hidans input.

"Why do you want a beach Priest-Boy? I mean Tobis and Kisames reasons are pretty obvious. Tobi likes sand-castle and Kisames a big fish!-" Kisame: "Hey!" " But you? I don't think I ever envisioned you sunbathing on a beach!" Deidara was a bit confuzzled here.

"Because; sand is a very god soaker upper of blood! Which means more sacrifices for Jashin-sama! Aren't I the bestest!"

Everybody looked at him wierd.

"What...?"

Pein Enters

"I've decided." Pein instantly regretted what he was about to say when everyone surrounded him so they could hear. He was being crushed.

"You." Everone got closer. "Can." Everyone got closer and now he was scared. "Not have a holiday." Everyone raised weapons. "Unless you let me come too!"

And very strangely the leader-sama was smothered with hugs. Okay were these guys on crack!?

All of a sudden:

"Oy glow-eyed weasel! Your standing on me!"

Okay now Pein definitely regretted his desicion! Would he survive a holiday with these guys!?


	2. The Carribean

**SZ'T: I know chapters may be short but I am posting more than one a day! Please Read and Review!**

3-weeks later:

Deidara stormed into the breakfast room at the Akatsuki hideout waving a piece of paper in his hand, and he was, smiling!?

"I have it!" He screamed joyfully.

"You found a Jinchuuriki!?" Pein jumped to his feet.

"NO! I have found, the, best holiday destination!"

And instantly everyone was on their feet, well, except Pein, he was curled up in a corner crying.

Everyone else crouded around Deidara until he screamed.

"Help, no air!"

They all backed off a little.

"Further..." Deidara glared at them until he had enough space to move around.

"Anyway, what I was trying to show you was, this!"

He started up the projector so it shone whatever was on the piece of paper in large on the wall.

A collective 'OoooooH!' was heard.

Deidara moved what they now knew was a brochure around, showing them all pictures of a resort.

"This place is in the Carribean. The resort is on one of the smaller islands with less people to interrupt holidays. The beaches have white sand, palm trees,  
blue seas. The resort itself has a spa!" Deidara got a dreamy look on his face. "Two heated swimming pools, indoor greenhouse gardens." He looked at Zetsu who seemed to be shaking in anticipation. "It's all inclusive, and only a five mnute walk from the beach.!"

"What do you think leader-sama?"

Pein quickly nodded whan all the Akatsuki turned to look at him with pleading eyes that promised pain if he said no.

"Very well, when shall we book it for?"

"Already taken care of leader-sama! I knew you would all love it so I took the liberty of booking it myself. Our plane leaves at seven tommorrow."

"Evening?" Questioned the poor leader hopefully.

"Morning! That means we have to be at the airport for..." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it carefuly. "Five!" Deidara grinned. Pein groaned.


	3. Packing

**SZ'T: Told ya there would be more than one chapter submitted today! Please R&R!**

And it was because of Deidara's allround thickness that the Akatsuki found they would have less than a day to buy all the stuff they would need for their holiday. Which is why they had used a super-advanced technique that woul immediately transport them to the nearest mall as soon as they had finished their breakfast.

Of course, they all had priorities. Deidara went looking for hair products so his blonde pride and joy would not get sun damaged. Itachi went and bought 50 bottles of suncream as soon as they arrived, and Hidan bought a new knife that had a picture of a sun on it. He called it his holiday knife and was immensely proud of himself, saying he felt that while on holiday he should make his sacrifices in a more, holidayish manner. The other Akatsuki members just thought he was wierd.

Soon they all head their holiday neccessities including black suitcases which Tobi had painted red clouds on for them with his finger paints.

It took them about an hour to pack, and by the time they were finished it was twelve midnight.

All of a sudden Deidara screamed.

"What now Deidara?" Pein asked exasperatedly.

"We have to be at the airport in five hours! And the airport is six hours away, even if we tke the Akatsuki Ferrari!"

"Why can't we teleport using sunshin like we usualy do?" Tobi wondered.

"Too far..." Zetsu explained.

Hidan suddenly started grinning.

"The airport is only that far away if we drive at the fing speed limit. And Akatsuki are very well known for not playing by the fing rules..."

"Fine, everyone, to the Batmobile!" Deidara shouted.

Everyone looked at him like this: 0.0'

"What? I always wanted to say that."

Everyone shook their heads at the poor person.

Pein cleared his throat: "Everyone! To the Akatsuki Mobile!"

They all scrambled to get in with there suitcases.

The Ferrari was black with a big red cloud on the bonnet and red stripes down the side. The number plate was: 4K4T5UK1

Pein shook his headm as Hidan took the drivers seat.

"Hidan you are not driving, we are not all immortal like you."

Hidan sighed. "Fine but can we fing leave already?"

"In a minute!" Deidara's voice came from behind the car where he was attempting to fit the last of his ten suitcases in the boot.


End file.
